This invention relates generally to feminine pads, and more specifically to multi-tiered feminine pad.
Disposable feminine pads, or sanitary napkins, have long been used by women during their menstrual cycles. Women have also used these feminine pads as an everyday pantyliner to maintain a high level of freshness and cleanliness throughout the day. Such menstrual pads and pantyliners must be replaced periodically. Many enhancements have been made to such products to increase their comfort and the protection they offer, however, for a woman to feel fresh and clean, she must currently replace her feminine pad with an entirely new feminine pad.
The need to replace the feminine pad requires women to carry at least one replacement. Thus, a woman must carry with her some type of receptacle in which to carry her replacement feminine pads. This leaves the woman few options if she wishes to travel without a handbag or purse.
The current art requires that the entire pad must be replaced in order to maintain the highest level of freshness and cleanliness. Hence, the need exists for a feminine pad which will allow a woman to freshen her pad without having to carry along cumbersome replacement pads.
The present invention is directed toward a feminine pad which satisfies the needs identified above: a feminine pad which can be refreshed without requiring the use of an entirely new replacement pad. The preferred version of this invention includes: i) a first absorbing pad tier consisting of an impermeable layer which is adhered to an undergarment; ii) a first absorbing layer; iii) a first dry weave layer to allow permanent absorption into the absorbing layer without allowing reverse flow of absorbed fluid; iv) a multiplicity of additional pad tiers each consisting of an impermeable layer, an absorbing layer, and a dry weave layer adhered to the immediately lower pad tier but easily removable by perforations along the edges of each pad tier. Alternatively, each pad tier can be adhered by a strip of adhesive with the top pad tier being removed by stripping it away from the next successive tier underneath.
The multi-tiered pad allows the user to attach the pad to an undergarment by using an adhesive strip located on the underside of the pad. When the user wishes to refresh the pad, the top-most tier can be stripped away leaving a clean pad tier underneath. Successive pad tiers can be removed by the user as needed until all tiers have been utilized.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention without intending to limit the scope of the invention which is set forth in the appended claims.